pokemon_fighters_ex_spawns_codes_and_morefandomcom-20200214-history
Legendary Pokemon Spawns
Gen 1 The Legendary Bird Trio Articuno '''spawns in the snowy area. '''Zapdos '''spawns in the acid area. '''Moltres spawns anywhere near the volcano. The Mew Duo Mew spawns at the end of the obby at the tree of life (aka big tree). Mewtwo spawns in the Lord Arceus Cave. Gen 2 The Legendary Doggo Trio (Whenever the message "A roaming legend has appeared" is seen, one of these legends appear) Raikou '''spawns around the Toxic Waste zone near to the mansion, on top of the Axe Tree (the giant log cut in half with an axe), or anywhere in the forest. '''Suicune '''spawns on the ocean; under the wooden bridge, or near the Water Portal that is above the stone tableland. '''Entei spawns around the volcano (Fire-type spawn), and usually at the Axe Tree, like Raikou. - - - Ho-oh '''spawns near the volcano and the desert. '''Lugia '''spawns in the water dimension. Gen 3 '''Groudon spawns next to the temple at the desert, near to the sand mound. Kyogre spawns anywhere in the ocean. Latios and Latias spawn near the water portal like Suicune. Rayquaza spawns on last cloud on top of the tree of life (Big tree). Celebi '''at the end of the obby within the big tree. '''Jirachi spawns on top of the Axe Tree. Gen 4 Darkrai spawns anywhere in the Haunted Mansion. Rotom '''spawns anywhere in the Haunted Mansion. '''Uxie spawns in the legendary hints room (Arceus Cave). Azelf spawns in the legendary hints room (Arceus Cave). Mesprit '''spawns in the legendary hints room (Arceus Cave). '''Giratina, Dialga, and Palkia spawn in the Distortion world on Temporal Tower through the portal. (parkour area) Shaymin spawns on the flower patch pass Rotom Village. (Picture) Cresselia '''spawns in or outside of the water portal. '''Phione spawns in the water portal. Manaphy spawns in the water portal. Gen 5 Tornadus spawns on the axe trunk. Thundurus spawns at the end of the obby in toxic waste. Zekrom spawns anywhere in the stone maze. Reshiram spawns in the burnt village past volcano. Landorus spawns anywhere in the desert. Meloetta spawns at the end of the obby in the tree of life. (in other words: on the top of the inside of the big tree) Genesect spawns in the forest. Victini spawns near the volcano. Gen 6 Hoopa spawns anywhere in the desert palace. Diancie spawns in Whistleburrow Cave. Keldeo spawns anywhere in the forest Marshadow spawns anywhere in Haunted Mansion, Field, and Toxic Waste. Mega Stone Locations Charizard Y is shop only. Charizard X '''is shop only. ''Blastoisinite'' is shop only only. '''Venasaurite is shop only. Slowbrowite (unknown) Beedrillite spawns in the swamp. Gengarite spawns anywhere in the Haunted Mansion. Gyaradosite spawns anywhere in the ocean. Mewtwonite Y is obtained by getting 95% pokemon shiny. Blazikenite spawns anywhere on the volcanic area. Sablenite spawns in the Unown Shrine. Altarianite spawns in anywhere of toxic waste, not in the waste. Banettite spawns anywhere in the mansion. Absolite spawns anywhere in the field infront of toxic waste. Glalilite spawns anywhere in the ice area. Salamancite spawns in the hut village. Metagrossite spawns in Whistleburrow cave. Garchompite spawns anywhere in the desert Tyranitarite spawns anywhere in the desert Latiasite '''(Unknown.) '''Latiosite (Unknown.) Lucarionite spawns in the stone maze. Diancite (Unknown.) Lopunnite'' ''on top of axe trunk. Item Locations Fire Stone in the Volcano. Leaf Stone on a cliff near the 4 pillars where a portal would spawn. Water Stone in the Tidepools. Sun Stone on the crates on desert temple. Moon Stone in the burnt village. Reaper Cloth in Haunted Mansion. Magmarizer on top of the Volcano. Electirizer in the underground factory. You must reach it by saying "ZapdosPowered" and finding the elevator on the beach. Heart Scales spawn in the beach, Lake, Ocean, Shore. Oval Stone on the side of Toxic Waste. Shiny Stone in the tree of life. Razor Claw in the legendary hints room. (Arceus cave) Link Cable pass the fire in the lab. Rotom's transformations at the village with the statue of the Lake Trio (Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf). Arceus Plates shop only. Genesect Drives shop only. Binding Grip shop only. Grip Claw shop only. Togepi egg on the side near the waterfall. Happiny's stone on the side of volcano. Slowpoke Tail is in the lab. Category:Legendary pokemon Category:List of legendary pokemon Category:List of items Category:List of stones Category:List of mega stones Category:Pokemon locations